Heart
by Hime Amaterasu
Summary: Fic pendek yang terinspirasi dari drama barat dan juga lagu Christina Perry.


Heart

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasuhina and Sasuten

Genre: Romance and Angst

Rated: T

Inspired: Film Glee and Jar of Heart by Christina Perry

Warning: Fic ini banyak kekurangannya. Karna Author bukanlah seorang penulis. Author hanya ingin mengembangkan ide yang ada diotak milik Author. Fic ini hanya sekedar hobby.

Hime Amaterasu Present

Heart

Ruang Tata Rias

" Hinata-chan, 5 menit lagi kau akan tampil. Bersiaplah! " kata wanita berambut ungu panjang.

" Ha'i Yugao-san. " jawab gadis berambut indigo yang sedang dirias wajahnya.

Gadis yang akan tampil sebentar lagi bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Ia tengah mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalnya untuk acara malam ini. Acara yang diadakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolahnya yang ke-12. Ia tak boleh mengecewakan. Semua teman sekelasnya memilih dan mendukungnya untuk tampil diacara ini. Ia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk semua orang.

" Hinata-chan, sekarang giliranmu. " kata Yugao yang menghampiri Hinata.

" Ha'i. " jawab Hinata tegas.

Hinata berdiri dari kursi riasnya. Ia telah selesai didandani. Semua orang yang berada dibelakang panggung menatap Hinata terpesona. Tampilan Hinata malam ini sangatlah cantik dan elegan. Gaun hitam malam yang elegan terbalut dengan indah ditubuhnya yang ramping. Gaun itu memperlihatkan bahu dan juga kaki jenjang Hinata yang putih bersih tidak bernoda. Intinya adalah Hinata malam ini terlihat sangat mempesona. Sekarang ia berjalan menuju podium. Disana sudah ada sekumpulan orang yang merupakan anggota ekskul orchestra, yang akan menemaninya membawakan lagu paling terkenal milik Christina Perry. Hinata berdiri ditengah panggung tepat dibelakang mic. Hinata menatap semua orang yang menatapnya kagum.

" Baiklah semuanya, penampilan terakhir akan dipersembahkan oleh Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas 11 IPA B dan juga ekskul orchestra. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mereka semua. " kata pemuda berambut mangkok aka maito Lee.

Prok prok prok prok prok!!!!!!!!!!!!

Semua menyambut dengan suka cita. Hinata menarik nafasnya perlahan. Ia menutup matanya perlahan dan mulai bernyanyi.

( Saran untuk kalian para pembaca. Dari sini putarlah lagu Christina Perry – Jar of Heart. Agar kalian mendapatkan feelnya. Kalo tidak punya tidak apa-apa. Aku sebagai pembuat cerita hanya menyarankan saja. )

I know I can't take one more step towards you

Cause all that's waiting is regret

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya tertuju pada sepasang muda mudi yang tengah ikut berdansa ditengah lautan orang-orang yang sedang berdansa juga. Hinata menatap mereka dengan nanar.

Sasuke-kun – batin Hinata kecewa.

Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

Tampak pemuda berambut emo tengah berdansa dengan seorang gadis berambut cepol dua. Pemuda itu sekarang menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sangat intens. Dan ternyata, pemuda itu adalah salah satu dari muda mudi yang ditatap Hinata tadi.

Hime – batin pemuda itu aka Uchiha Sasuke.

I learned to live, half alive

And now you want me one more time

Semua orang yang berdansa menikmati lagu yang dibawakan oleh Hinata.

Who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting a jar of hearts

Tearing love apart

Hinata meresapi lagu yang ia bawakan. Lagu yang ia bawakan ini ia tujukan pada seseorang. Yaitu Uchiha sasuke.

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

Gadis bercepol dua yang berdansa dengan Sasuke sekarang, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

Mata Hinata bertemu dengan mata milik Sasuke.

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

Hinata menahan air yang akan keluar dari matanya.

Ive learned to live, half alive

And now you want me one more time

Hinata semakin hebat dalam membawakan lagu ia nyanyikan sekarang.

Who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting a jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

Hinata memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka dengan cara menutup kelopak matanya perlahan.

It took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back

Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun – batin Hinata yang merasa lega.

Who do you think you are?

Running around leaving scars

Collecting a jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Hinata semakin kuat dalam membawakan lagu Jar of Heart.

Who do you think you are?

Running around leaving scars

Collecting a jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Gadis bercepol dua yang tengah berdansa dengan Sasuke, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menyesal. Ia adalah Matsasi Tenten. Pacar dari Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang. Dan mereka sudah bertunangan.

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Perasaan ini. Perasaan inilah yang Hinata inginkan. Perasaan lega setelah merelakan cinta pertamanya untuk sahabat terbaiknya.

Akhirnya... berakhir sudah... – batin Hinata lega.

Setelah lagu Hinata berakhir. Semua orang memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Hinata. Mereka bersorak menyerukan nama Hinata.

END

Note: I'm back!! Ada yang kangen kah? #ngarep ngakk ya hehehe gk papa gk papa. Author kembali membawakan fic Sasuhina. Tapi bergenre Angst. Kerasa gk feelnya? Gk ya? Berarti aku harus masih berjuang #pundung Yosh!! Jumpa lagi dific Sasuhinaku yang lainnya ya. Bye bye minna _


End file.
